kbfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Mikami: Ghost Sweeper (2020 film)
Mikami: Ghost Sweeper is a horror comedy film by KB Fan Fiction Productions based on Ghost Sweeper Mikami and the sequel to Mikami (2019). It is scheduled to be released in 2020. Plot Reiko Mikami discovers that her paranormal investigation office had intense competition by another run by friendly rival Emi Ogasawara, who was her old school friend. However, their newly-hired Ghost Sweeper recruits, May Seven and Lolita Chun, are friendly towards each other and try to persuade Reiko and Emi to put aside their differences and work together. One day, Reiko's colleague Meiko Rokudo asks her to investigate a supernatural murder case, where a Japanese occultist named Michiyo Nishisendai was involved and suspected to have awakened a powerful demoness plotting to turn every human on Earth into zombies. Emi also jumped into the opportunity. Bringing their new recruits along, Reiko and Emi struggle to cooperate while tracking the location of Michie's secret altar and ending the threat once and for all. Cast * Reiko Mikami, the protagonist of the film and a professional paranormal investigator and exorcist who is the president of Mikami Paranormal Investigation Office. Although greedy by nature, Reiko is actually a plutophile who loves to live a luxurious life. * Emi Ogasawara, the deuteragonist of the film and the president of the Ogasawara Paranormal Investigation Office. She is Reiko's friendly rival who was her high school classmate. * May Seven as a fictionalized version of herself, a new Ghost Sweeper recruit joining the Mikami Paranormal Investigation Office. * Lolita Chun as a fictionalized version of herself, a new Ghost Sweeper recruit joining the Ogasawara Paranormal Investigation Office. She possesses the "second sight" which enables her to see and talk to spirits. * Tadao Yokoshima, a student who is one of Reiko's assistants. * Meiko Rokudo, an innocent-looking, childish, millionaire, and extremely powerful lady in her 40s who is a big fan of Reiko. She was chosen by Reiko as one of her assistants and has a hidden power to summon the Shikigami, twelve guardian spirits based on the animals of the Chinese zodiac. * Okinu Himuro, the 300-year-old spirit of a young lady who became Reiko's spirit world consultant. * Queen Medusa, a demoness who seeks to turn every human on Earth into zombies. * Michiyo Nishisendai, an occultist who summons Medusa into the world for her malicious intentions. * Kazuhiro Karasu * Nagini, a snake demon. She is actually Naga the Serpent from Slayers ''who was crossed over and renamed. The Shikigami The Shikigami are twelve guardian spirits based on the animals of the Chinese zodiac that can be summoned by the Ghost Sweepers, usually by their master Meiko Rokudo. * Kumbira, the Rat Shikigami. * Vajara, the Ox Shikigami. * Mekira, the Tiger Shikigami. * Andira, the Rabbit Shikigami. * Ajila, the Dragon Shikigami. * Sandira, the Snake Shikigami. * Indara, the Horse Shikigami. * Pajra, the Sheep Shikigami. * Makura, the Monkey Shikigami. * Sindura, the Rooster Shikigami. * Shotora, the Dog Shikigami. * Vikrala, the Boar Shikigami. Sequel ''Main article: Ghost Sweeper Mikami: Exorcist with a Nice Body Trivia * The film's plot is inspired by the Hong Kong films Mr. Vampire IV (1988) and Magic Cop (1990). Category:Films Category:2020 films Category:Ghost Sweeper Mikami films Category:Films set in Japan Category:Films based on other films